A Day At The Carnival
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A sequel to my story Good Morning. Another Outsiders pairing. Naruto and M'gann go on a date to the carnival. If I get enough positive response I'll continue doing sequel stories for one shots.


A Day at the Carnival  
>0<br>Naruto x M'gann  
>0<br>Author's Note  
>0<br>This is a sequel to the story Good Morning. If I get enough popular reception for stories I'll start doing sequels.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<p>

''What do I wear? What do I wear?'' M'gann thought as she rummaged through her closet. ''No...'' she tossed a pair of jeans behind her. ''Not this...'' a yellow t-shirt went flying and landed on a lamp. The more M'gann shifted through her clothes the larger the pile of discarded clothes began to pile up. ''Oh man! How can I not have any good clothes to change into?'' she wondered with a whimper as she was on the verge of giving up.

''AAH!'' she exclaimed, her eyes widening and something coming to mind. ''Hello Megan! You're a shape shifter!'' she chided herself as she moved in front of her full-length mirror. ''But what to change into?'' she wondered to herself as she tried to think back to that magazine she read and what does girls were wearing. Her uniform shifted into a short jean skirt, midriff and cleavage bearing black top. Upon looking herself over M'gann blanched slightly. _''Why do human girls show this much skin? Don't they get cold?'_' she couldn't help but wonder before shifting into something else.

A knee-length safari cargo skirt with a Vintage Silhouettes Cream Colored Sleeveless top with black flats not to mention changing to flesh color to complete the ensemble. M'gann admired herself in the mirror with a twirl. ''Everything seems in order.'' she stated as she clasped her hands together. She was so excited about today she felt nothing could go that she met Naruto at the garage, who happened to be dressed in a pair of brand new jeans and cream-colored dress shirt.

''Are you ready my lady?'' he asked, extending his arm.

''Why thank you kind sir.'' she answered him. ''So where are we going to go? A party? A movie? Shopping? Uhhh… what else do humans do?" the young alien gently placed a finger on her forehead, thinking.

''A carnival.'' he answered with a grin as M'gann's eyes lit up for a moment before confusion set in.

''What's a carnival?'' she asked as Naruto chuckled and answered her question.

''I heard it's this place where people gather to eat food, ride these rides, play games and win prizes. They sound a lot like the festival in my times minus the rides, and since I've never really went to one and enjoyed myself I consider we could go to one. I mean it would be the first time for the both of us.''

''That sounds great,'' she answered with her smile renewing on her face. When they arrived Naruto paid their way as they entered. M'gann was mystified by all the different colors and bright lines. ''Wow...'' she said in awe as she looked around. ''This place is so amazing.'' she said as she could barely repress the urge to run around and try everything. ''Can we head there first?'' she asked, pointing to one of the rides.

''I don't see why not,'' he said as he reached out to grasp her hand. ''Let's go,'' he gently urged her on. ''Excuse us...coming through.'' he said as they weaved through the crowds. The ride M'gann had picked out of course was a UFO looking machine. Then again the theme was that of space and aliens. Of course the line was annoyingly long which gave the two of them plenty of time to talk though. They talked mainly about casual things, nothing of importance because unlike many TV shows or anime they had enough common sense to talk about their personal lives or such when people were right there. Finally after twenty minutes they were let inside with M'gann practically dragging him inside with a huge grin on her face.

Obviously excited at what she was about to experience. The two of them stood with their backs against a pad with many other people joining them as well. The guy in the middle of the UFO, one of the workers spoke the usual safety information before he told everyone to lean against the wall as much as they could. Oddly the walls were slanted, making the riders lean back a bit. As the ride started, there was a squeal of the motor as it was taking its newest victims on its set course. The speed built up and everyone could feel the pressure growing with the speed. The whole world felt like it was tilting on its side as the machine was reaching the full force of the ride. As the machine reached its limits, a clanking sound could be heard all along the ride. The walls we sliding to the ceiling, the feeling were definitely different. But no one was falling off the walls; they were pinned by the centrifugal force, keeping them in place.

Pushing up a bit against the force, M'gann shifted her weight and was turning her body around. She giggled as she looked around at everyone on the ride. She finally set her eyes on Naruto who mouth something to her, but she couldn't hear over the screams. People were doing many things, from trying to lift their arms to others who sat there, stunned like a deer in front of headlights. After some time the ride began to slow down and eventually the walls clanked back into place.

''Whoo! That was great! My stomach feels funny though.'' she said as she staggered a bit only for Naruto to catch her. Both of them let out a giggle as they used each other as a crutch. Despite all the experience they had with air battles and riding space ships what they experienced was different from their usual experience.

One by one the duo rode rides, the latest one giving them the perfect view of the whole park for a few seconds, it started to slide forward. ''So what's that?'' M'gann asked, pointing to a building to the distance.

''Let's go check it out?'' he suggested with a shrug as they got closer to the building until they saw it was a haunted house. ''A bit cheesey but since we're here.'' the haunted house trip went on without much incident. Except M'gann letting out a scream every once in a while when something popped out and Naruto teasing her about how she could some day shift into things much scarier then what was in the haunting house.

Having enough of the rides the two of them were now looking to do something else. That was when M'gann's eyes laid upon a giant pink penguin by a golden plunger.

She floated over towards the game stand smiling. "What do I have to do to win this?'' she asked the teenager behind the booth. The woman looked up from filing her nails and telling the person on the cell phone to answer M'gann's question.

''Net three rings around the bottles. Three dollars with one set of rings.'' she answered as Naruto looked over the set-up with a scowl. By estimating the size of the rings and the bottles it was obvious the game was set up to be near impossible. Before Naruto could stop her M'gann pulled out five dollars and slapped it on the counter. Naruto watched as M'gann began to focus intently on the bottles and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing how hard she was concentrating. Clank, clank, and clank followed as the rings hit the bottles and fell don to the ground.

''You lose...'' the girl stated the obvious as she handed M'gann her change.

A look of disappointment formed on M'gann's face. ''One more try,'' Naruto said as he pulled out three dollars from his wallet. Taking a deep breath Naruto in a flash netted the three rings on the bottles much to the amazement of everyone nearby. If there was one thing that was hammered into Naruto's mind then it was control and precision.

M'gann began squealing and jumping up and down with joy. "One penguin please.''

''Huh, good job,'' the girl said as she handed Naruto the penguin. ''Come toss some rings and win a prize,'' the booth attendant said and yawned as the two walked away from the booth.

''For you.'' he said, handing M'gann her prize.

"Thanks Naruto," M'gann said as she went over and pecked his cheek. ''So what do we do next?''

''Anything you want, we have all day and night,'' he answered her as he looked around and spotted some funnel cakes. ''My stomach is craving something tasty and my nose agrees.'' he said as she giggled and nodded. Out of the entire team Naruto had the largest appetite. The night continue on with them playing more games and such. ''Now to save those memories forever.'' Naruto said as he led M'gann to a photo booth.

''What's this?'' she asked as Naruto ruffled through his wallet for change.

''Photo booth, you put in money and get inside and the little machine takes four pictures of you and it ejects this little thing with the pictures. Something else I wanted to try.'' he informed her as he pushed away the little curtain. ''You're suppose to do all these odd little poses and such.'' he said as he through an arm around M'gann as a flash of light signaling the first picture being taken happened. In less than a minute three more pictures were taken as the two of them exited the booth to look at the pictures.

The first was of Naruto grinning and M'gann looking confused. The second was of her turning to him and saying something as Naruto cocked his head. The third was of Naruto saying something to M'gann and her cheeks going red. The last of them was of the two sharing a kiss, both of their cheeks quite red.


End file.
